Eiji
Character Outline Appearance Has brown hair and light brown eyes. Usually wears an innocent smile on his face. Wears a brown suit and an orange tie. Personality Eiji is more of a listener than being talkative, usually wears a smile on his face. Doesn't speak clearly and because of that, people don't usually know what he's thinking or what he means. He can be considered as a troll sometimes.He likes to tease others but doesn't do that most of the time, at least not out loud or shown. Normally he's either reading or eating. Even if it's not seen at first sight, Eiji is a cold-hearted man despite him acting kindly. * Alignment System: * MBTI: Background Yuuya was living normally until he was 5, when his father died and her mother went crazy since then. His mother suffer severe depression and due that she was losing her mind because her husband's death. She start believing all men would end up de same way, so in that time, whenever she looked at his son she start screaming at him and seeing him with such young age she thought she could change him, instead of a son having a daughter, that way Yuuya won't leave her like her husband did. For that reason he began cross dressing and learned how to be a girl. He didn't understand why his mother do that, and always when he was trying to be himself his mom get mad at him and closes him on his room with all the lights off. As years pass, Yuuya still have to cross dress, and at age of 9 he was very bullied in school for that, after all "he was a boy, and for a boy isn't allowed be girly", so when he got home he tried to hide the bruises he often get. He reprimed himself and do what his mother wanted even if he got hurt because he loved her, or that's what he thought; until one evening, after coming back from school he heard his mom talking to herself and how she hated Yuuya and the very semblance her son have with her difunt husband. At that moment, Yuuya felt broke and runaway home, after all he didn't know what to do and running he come to a festival. In that festival, he wondered around, seeing the differents attractions and spectacles. He then use his first facade when he met a man there, an illusionist. He was smart enough to not reveal his real name to the man and not saying much about him, tho that man could imagine what kind of situation the boy was just talking a bit with him. Somehow both get along well and that's how Yuuya start learning tricks and see how untrustuble, malicious and greedy people are. In that time he was living a double live, one part was still act as he was since his dad's death for his mom not suspect nothing, and the other as another kid who was learning how to cheat people. At one point, when he learned how to hypnotize people he thought he should put it in practice as soon as he could, and after testing with random people in the festival he come back home and talk directly to his mom, wanting answers. The result was as he expected it would be: arguing non sense with a losed-mind widow; so he hypnotized his mother making her forgot absolutely about him and changing the reasons his father died, so somehow she recovered a bit of her mind again. After that he went back to the festival with the illusionist that was his master and travel with him around all Japan. Always using different identities and different personalities as he was growing up. When he had free time in the festival he used to read a lot to have more acknowledge, and because that reading became an habit for him. When he was 17 he left by his own and went live all by himself, still cheating on people and working as a fake medium and illusionist. When he left he change all the names he have been using and that way was how "Eiji" was borned. Seeing through what people want, why they wanted it and answering always things they wanted to hear, Eiji built a wall between people and he, as he knew he couldn't trust anyone because he learned people only care for other when they need them or made benefits for them, and also he knew he couldn't trust himself either because of what he became. And the same goes to love for him, he might loved once his parents, but not anymore as what things had turned out; also he believes he doesn't deserve love anymore not like if he had it in the first place Spy Agency Stat Combat: Ability Skills: * Knows hypnosis * Reading people's body language * Manipulate people * An illusionist Language: Relationship * Kasumi: * Kurogane: * Teruo: * Nikita: ''' * '''Will: * Jun: * Shinji: ' * '''Kuroda An: ' * 'Takuya: ' * '''Sephiro: Trivia *He really enjoys reading, but he enjoy it the most in silence, when no one is around. *He likes hats, specially tophats, (he thinks they look good on him) but doesn´t wear anyone because everytime he has to take it off it messes his hair. *He EATS A LOT, it doesn't matter if it's sweet, bitter, sore or spicy, as long it's food it's good for him. always need some foods with him (buying it or taking with him his own snacks) "No food, no life" *He's really good playing with cards, and in his spare time he usually plays with them or practise tricks. *He can be very persistent and curious when something interests him. *His best and happy memories were on his birthday, where his dad and he went for a walk around the town and his dad bought him mochis to celebrate. After he died when he was 3, he take that as a tradition and in each birthday bought mochis. *Also that is one of the reason he likes mochis so much. Category:D-Squad Category:D-Agency Category:Character